fandomofmermaid_melodyfandomcom-20200213-history
An American Splash Dream with Lucia Nanami
An American Dream with Lucia Nanami is a Mermaid Melody spinoff from the anime series. Plot Lucia is planning to go on a tour performing in the United States of America to make her dreams come true. Cast *Hayden Panettiere as Lucia Nanami *Kaitlyn Maher as Sammie Bliss *Jodi Benson as Karina Bliss *Tom Hanks as Christopher Bliss Songs *What Is Love? *The Star-Spangled Banner *Legend of Mermaid *It's An American Life *Pink Pearl Princess *Splash Dream Transcript (scene opens with Lucia Nanami in the Pearl Pairi Hotel packing up her cases) Lucia Nanami: There. All set and ready to go. I cannot wait to get some American souvenirs for my dear Kaito, my sister Nikora and all of my friends who are at my side. If I get to the United States, my dream will be completely accomplished. But I’ve got a difficult choice for myself on how to go there. I can ride on an airplane in my human form or I can swim across in my mermaid form. Maybe I can ask all my servants about it. (scene cuts to the North Pacific Ocean Castle) Mermaid servant #1: '''You’re saying that the United States is close to this ocean? '''Lucia: Exactly. And I have a dream to fulfill by going there. Mermaid servant #2: Oh, really? What made you think so? Lucia: I remember that in about 1944, the Americans breached Japan in preparation for battle against their enemies. Mermaid servant #1: My! I didn’t know they crossed this ocean. Mermaid servant #2: Yeah. Me neither. Mermaid servant #3: So, how will you travel from one place to another at the speed of light? Lucia: My pearl can do the trick. Watch closely. (begins to use her shell locket) Pink pearl, give me the power to take me and my luggage to western America. (energy surges from her pearl and she disappears afterwards, all mermaid servants gasp) Mermaid servant #1: '''Well, I think we might remember what our princess does with her pearl. (scene fades to black and begins the opening credits playing a short version of Animusic’s “A Slight Delay”, the scene pans over to the city of Seattle after the song fades) '''Lucia (after appearing on the ground): What is this place? Isn’t this part of America? (looks around) Seems like there really are buildings about here. (taking her luggage with her) It’s beautiful anyway. I wonder if my Kaito had been to one of those states. (humming casually while she keeps on going) :Lucia ::Listening to my heart ::I can spread my wings and start to fly ::This causes my heartbeat ::Pounding until the rhythm gets high ::What are these feelings? ::I've never had them before ::I won't stop singing once I---(accidentally bumps to an American kid) Oof! Kid: Oh! Lucia: Dear, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bump you. Kid (revealed to be a girl): That’s OK. I was just enjoying myself. Lucia: So was I. (prepares to shake the girl’s hand) I’m Lucia Nanami and I’m from the North Pacific Ocean. Girl: My name’s Sammie Bliss. I live in Seattle which is my homeplace you had stumbled into. Lucia: Seattle, you’re telling me? (looks around) Oh, yes. I see. How did you know? Sammie: I was born in a hospital in this city and my parents took me to my house. You never saw them before, haven’t you? Lucia: Not in my entire life. I still have my pearl with me in which I will use to transform. So, prepare to witness. (closeup of her Shell Locket) Pink Pearl Voice! (she starts transforming and her pearl turns into an E-pitch microphone, she turns around as her casual clothes disappear) Sammie (gasping): My, oh, my! I think I’ll have to tell my parents about this quickly! (runs away, cut to her running to her parents) Hey, mommy! Daddy! (stops running) There’s something I want you to see! Sammie’s mom: What is it, sweetie pie? Sammie: It’s Lucia Nanami! She’s transforming into something special. (grabs her mother’s hand) You gotta come with me! Sammie’s mom: Uh, Christopher, is it OK if I let Sammie take me? Christopher (Sammie’s dad): Why, sure, Karina. Girls are always excited. Sammie (taking her mother Karina with her): Come on, mommy! Karina: All right, all right! I’m coming. (scene cuts to Lucia finishing her transformation by sequence; first her feet, then her left hand and finally her right hand – E-pitch falls on the same hand and she twirls with her arms up finishing the sequence with her first pose) Sammie (stopping by with her mom): Look! She had already transformed! Karina: She had? Lucia: You’ve got that right. I may be in all forms, but there is just only me. Karina: My! You must be Lucia Nanami! (shakes Lucia’s hand) Welcome to Seattle. I’m Karina Bliss, Sammie’s mother. My daughter is really excited about you. Lucia: Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Bliss. Is this the America I’ve ever dreamed of? Sammie: Yep. Absolutely. Now, as an offering to you, my mom and I will sing our National Anthem. Ready, mommy? Karina: Ready, Sammie. Sammie & Karina: By the power of the American presidents! :Sammie ::Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light, ::What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming :Karina: ::Whose broad stripes and bright stars through the perilous fight ::O'er the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming? :Sammie ::And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air :Karina ::Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there :& Karina ::Oh say does that star-spangled banner yet wave, ::O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave? Lucia (clapping her hands): That’s really impressive, you two. Now, as an exchange, I will sing a song that I first sang when I was little. It’s called the legend of mermaid. Pink pearl, power me up and hold the headpiece! (her pearl does what’s been commanded and her dress improvises) Now, that’s more like it. Pichi-Pichi Voice Live Start! :It’s very clear that prairies shine in sunlight everywhere :Washington, you’re the one my feet are upon with :I can really try the patriotic melody :For I can keep ahead from Utah to Tennessee :You might learn that I can recall :That the eastern sky’s in the air :Still, I want to find Maryland far away :And this I can sing :The eagle keeps on flying towards American seas :Where it can catch its fish from the waters with ease :Down in New York I just want to see :Wonders of the statue of liberty :She can hold her torch up way high in the sky :The crown is on her head and you might know why :Some seas are close to America :My lover I’ll not forget at all Sammie & Karina: Wow! Sammie: That’s really impressive, Lucia! Karina: How did you learn that song? Lucia: I think I have written it myself when I was little. I shall hold my Love Shower Pitch for the concert. In the meantime, I’ll make you as many tickets to my concert as I can with the magic of my pink pearl. (raising up her E-pitch) Oh, pink pearl, make about millions of tickets to my concert as swift as the light itself. (energy surging from her pearl inside the E-pitch, this makes Sammie and Karina gasp) Sammie: I wish I would see her sing in her first singer form. Karina: Same for me. (The pearl’s power unleashes making millions of tickets to every American in the USA) Sammie (thrilled): Golly! That’s a lot of tickets! Karina (surprised): Oh, my! How did you really do that? Lucia: It’s just the magic of my pearl. All the mermaids of every ocean say that a pearl can develop its beauty and reveal its shiny surface. My mother was a mermaid just like me. She was intrigued by the stories told by Aqua Regina and she went to the North Pacific to discover this pearl a few years before I was born. As for my father, I think he encountered her when she was a human. In connection to my Shell Throne, she had born me as a little girl in the North Pacific a long time after she bore my sister Nikora in the Antarctic. After my birth, my mother gave me the pink pearl that she discovered earlier. And that’s exactly how I’ve got it for my Shell Locket. Now, I want you two to take all these tickets and give them to all of your folks everywhere in this country. Sammie: Does this mean I can keep mine and give one to my daddy? Lucia: Yep. I’m sure he will accept it, Sammie. Mrs. Bliss, you will be able to keep yours as well. Karina: Yes, Ms. Lucia, I promise. Lucia: Good. Tell everybody else you’ve seen me. (winks) I’ll see you in the show. Sammie (waving goodbye): '''Thanks, Lucia! (takes her mother’s hand and all the tickets and moves away) '''Lucia: You’re welcome. (gives a blowkiss with a red heart coming magically out of her hand) Boy, I can barely wait to tell my dear Kaito and the great Aqua Regina about all this. (she giggles and music begins playing) :Lucia ::This is my first time I’ve been to the United States of America ::It gives my heart a certain chance when I can be possibly free ::My dream always puts me in the pink ::Where it can be possible for me to think ::There will be a good melody on every land and sea ::People say that the humpback whale can swim and drift on everywhere ::I never knew some dinosaurs are pink just like me ::Many Americans know the pearl ::When it just comes to a special girl ::Love is also where I think it really has to be ::‘Cause it’s an American life ::The rainbow-colored wind blows on the beauty of the lands ::Passing dusk and dawn ::It’s an American life ::My dreams are just the truth and not the lies ::Which are in your eyes ::It’s an American life ::My heart is warm with the sights of the American wonders ::Everything will be all right if you can imagine that ::The light from the sun will make me smile ::It’s just like a picture in a file ::This is the place where I can find an American cat ::Oh, love just keeps on drifting when I find my destiny ::Dwelling on the bridge of San Francisco where it’s at ::My melody is just a sound ::That people want to feel around ::I bet this place would really have a nice welcome mat ::‘Cause it’s an American life ::The rainbow-colored wind blows on the beauty of the lands ::Passing dusk and dawn ::It’s an American life ::My dreams are just the truth and not the lies ::Which are in your eyes ::It’s an American life ::There was a happy Yankee who made Poseidon’s statue ::He made it large and put it in charge towards the Virginia beach ::Who knows if Aqua Regina loves the great Poseidon? ::I guess she will find somebody kind within her magic reach ::Oh, it’s an American life ::The rainbow-colored wind blows on the beauty of the lands ::Passing dusk and dawn ::It’s an American life ::My dreams are just the truth and not the lies ::Which are in your eyes ::It’s an American life ::Makes me say it’s an American life (scene fades to the Bliss Family after the song ends) Sammie: Mommy, where do you think daddy is? Karina: '''Well, he must be relaxing in the living room. '''Sammie: '''I’ll go tell him. (walks ahead to find Christopher) Daddy, I saw Lucia transform into her singer form and she gave us tickets to her concert. '''Karina: She asked us to keep this ticket for you and you might want to have one. Christopher: '''Oh, really? Let me see about it. (looks at his own ticket) Eagle’s feathers! It is the real ticket! Did you say Lucia is about to set up her concert here in our country? '''Sammie: '''Yep. '''Karina: And she is the real Mermaid Princess that you, my dear, have never seen before. Why don’t you come with us? Sammie: Yeah, you might want to remember this… ::She’s more than just a mermaid ::Because she has the pink pearl that ::Can use its bright powers for these ::One, to bring love and two, for peace ::It makes me smell flowers with ease :Karina ::She reminds me of sealife that I can recall ::Whales can be big and shrimp can be small ::The pearl does forbid violent destruction ::Resulting in a serious deduction :& Karina ::It’s the power of the pearl ::Hope’s main source ::It can protect a wonderful course ::The power of the pearl will keep you glad ::And protect you from the intentions of the bad :Sammie ::She shows her pearl to somebody else :Karina ::And whoever she meets will fill the whole shelf :& Karina ::Life is not complete without a girl ::Who owns the power of the pearl Christopher: OK. I guess I can join you. But first, I’ll have to leave a mark to remind us to come back home. (puts down his family picture) ::I understand your excitement ::About the concert that she has organized ::Fulfilling her dreams ::You know, I’ll take you there by car ::We can go to the place of pearls’ beams :Sammie ::I can barely wait for Lucia’s show :Karina ::Neither can I, we’re preparing to go :Christopher ::Hold onto your items, tonight will be great :Family ::We’re gonna hope it’s not too late ::It’s the power of the pearl ::Hope’s main source ::It can protect a wonderful course ::The power of the pearl will keep you glad ::And protect you from the intentions of the bad :Sammie ::She shows her pearl to somebody else :& Christopher ::And whoever she meets will fill the whole shelf :Family ::Life is not complete without a girl ::Who owns the power of the pearl (they drive off, scene transmits to them on the middle of the road) :Sammie ::What I think we said is all about the pink pearl princess :Karina ::The princess who always uses the power the pearl :Christopher ::She loves to do what a pink pearl princess is determined to do :Family ::After her first transformation comes her famous twirl :& Karina ::Pink is the color of the Pacific Princess ::The pink pearl princess can come up with love :Christopher ::Even a blonde like Lucia is a pink pearl princess the sky is above :Family ::It’s the power of the pearl ::Hope’s main source ::It can protect a wonderful course ::The power of the pearl will keep you glad ::And protect you from the intentions of the bad :Sammie ::She shows her pearl to somebody else :& Christopher ::And whoever she meets will fill the whole shelf :Family ::Life is not complete without a girl ::Who owns the power of the pearl ::And we’re on our way to see on stage ::The blue-eyed blond pink pearl princess Category:Made-Up Movies